Priestess of Sekolah
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = Yes – if Escaping the Asylum is done without the help of Saemon Havarian |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Underwater City (AR2300) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = The prophecy of Sekolah |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = -25 |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = SAHHCITY |class_script = |race_script = SAHKNG01; None |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAHPR5 |store_code = }} The Priestess of Sekolah is a female sahuagin cleric that the party can find in the Underwater City during Chapter 4 of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. She is a low-ranked priestess who serves under Royal High Priestess Senityili, and will act as a merchant for the party if they begin the quest The prophecy of Sekolah. Location * Temple of Sekolah, near Royal High Priestess Senityili. Merchandise * Arrows +1 46gp * Bolts +1 46gp * Bullet +1 74gp * Dart +1 74gp * Potion of Healing 69gp * Potion of Extra Healing 418gp * Potion of Heroism 744gp * Potion of Infravision 93gp * Potion of Strength 325gp * Grease Spell Wizard 93gp * Armor Spell Wizard 93gp * Burning Hands Spell Wizard 93gp * Charm Person Spell Wizard 93gp * Color Spray Spell Wizard 93gp * Blindness Spell Wizard 93gp * Friends Spell Wizard 93gp * Protection From Evil Scroll 93gp * Protection From Petrification Spell Wizard 93gp * Identify Spell Wizard 93gp * Infravision Spell Wizard 93gp * Magic Missile Spell Wizard 93gp * Shield Spell Wizard 93gp * Shocking Grasp Spell Wizard 93gp * Sleep Spell Wizard 93gp * Chill Touch Spell Wizard 93gp * Chromatic Orb Spell Wizard 93gp * Larloch's Minor Drain Spell Wizard 93gp * Reflect Image Spell Wizard 93gp * Blur Spell Wizard 186gp * Detect Evil Spell Wizard 186gp * Detect Invisibility Spell Wizard 186gp * Invisibility Spell Wizard 186gp * Knock Spell Wizard 186gp * Know Alignment Spell Wizard 186gp * Luck Spell Wizard 186gp * Resist Fear Spell Wizard 186gp * Melf's Acid Arrow Spell Wizard 186gp * Mirror Image Spell Wizard 186gp * Stinking Cloud Spell Wizard 186gp * Strength Spell Wizard 186gp * Web Spell Wizard 186gp * Agannazar's Scorcher Spell Wizard 186p * Ghoul Touch Spell Wizard 186gp * Vocalize Spell Wizard 279gp * Clairvoyance Spell Wizard 279gp * Dispel Magic Spell Wizard 279gp * Flame Arrow Spell Wizard 279gp * Fireball Spell Wizard 837gp * Haste Spell Wizard 837gp * Lightning Bolt Spell Wizard 837gp * Protection From Normal Missiles Spell Wizard 837gp * Hold Person Spell Wizard 279gp * Invisibility 10' Radius Spell Wizard 279gp * Monster Summoning I Spell Wizard 279gp * Non Detection Spell Wizard 279gp * Slow Spell Wizard 279gp * Skull Trap Spell Wizard 279gp * Vampiric Touch Spell Wizard 279gp * Dire Charm Spell Wizard 279gp * Ghost Armor Spell Wizard 279gp * Confusion Spell Wizard 465gp * Fireshield (Blue) Spell Wizard 465gp * Stoneskin Spell Wizard 1,116gp * Icestorm Spell Wizard 465gp * Improved Invisibility Spell Wizard 465gp * Minor Globe of Invulnerability Spell Wizard 465gp * Monster Summoning II Spell Wizard 465gp * Emotion Spell Wizard 465gp * Greater Malison Spell Wizard 465gp * Otiluke's Resilient Sphere Spell Wizard 465gp Spirit Armor Spell Wizard 465gp * Polymorph Other Spell Wizard 465gp * Polymorph Self Spell Wizard 465gp * Protection From Electricity Scroll 465gp * Pierce Magic Spell Wizard 1,860gp * Animate Dead Spell Wizard 930gp * Cloudkill Spell Wizard 930gp * Cone of Cold Spell Wizard 930gp * Monster Summoning III Spell Wizard 930gp * Shadow Door Spell Wizard 930gp * Domination Spell Wizard 930gp * Hold Monster Spell Wizard 930gp * Chaos Spell Wizard 930gp * Feeblemind Spell Wizard 930gp * Breach Spell Wizard 930gp * Restoration Scroll 930gp Notes * The Priestess of Sekolah should not be confused with the Priestess, a hostile female sahuagin cleric whom the party can encounter as they explore the Underwater City. Category:Merchants